


The Appeal Of A Boy

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [21]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguity, Caning, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: "I see why he likes you." Simon, Martin and a cane.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Simon Fairchild, implied Peter Lukas/Martin Blackwood
Series: TMA October Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Appeal Of A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompt "impact play".

The cane is old, knotty. Simon lets Martin touch it, watching him closely as Martin tries not to shiver.

"As I said before," Simon says after Martin has stripped down, "I see why he likes you."

Martin wonders if that's literal, if Peter really likes him like this, bent over the desk, exposed. He blushes hard, resting his head into the crook of his arms as he waits for Simon to approach him.

"He likes me because I'm sacrificial," Martin says.

Simon laughs at that. "I have to say, so do I."

Martin hears him lift the cane up, and feels him bring it down.


End file.
